RanmaxAkane forever
by story4lyf
Summary: Akane has yet another suitor but Ranma is not planning to sit back and watch her go. What is he planning then?
1. Akane' new fiancee?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I wish I did. Rumiko san owns this!**

 _Italics_ is used to describe thinking. ' ' and " " will describe speech.

 **Akane's new fiancée?**

'Ah! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! Akane shouted as she ran out of the school premises. She was in foul mood/ The reason was obviously- Ranma. Not only he refused to eat her cooking but also he mocked at her cooking in front of the WHOLE CLASS!

'MOTHERUCKER!BASTARD! ASSHOLE!JACKASS!' Akane shouted as she recalled the incident.

It was snowing. She walked slowly. Suddenly the snow started to fall heavily.

 _Perhaps a storm? I need to rush to dojo before it gets worse_ -Akane thought. She decided to run but it was hard to even move. Her boots sunk in the snow. She tried to look as far as she could but the vision was not very clear. Suddenly she tripped on something and fell.

 _Oh great. My mood is already this bad. What could be worse? I am going to fall!_

But the hit never came. Akane opened her eyes and saw ground beneath her. She let out a sigh in relief. Then she saw a hand. It held her waist. Her eyes narrowed and she swung her bag towards the culprit who was now the victim. 'RANMA! HOW DARE YOU!' she shouted.

'Ow. Who is Ranma?' the victim spoke as he rose up 'I am sorry. Did I hurt you?'

 _Dang! I thought it was Ranma but it is some guy! I NEED TO APOLOGISE!_

'Uh..umm…I am sorry I thought you were someone else. Thank you for saving me.' Akane replied.

'Oh, that's no big deal. I helped you because I don't like pretty people's face to be hurt. Very lucky ones have such beautiful face.' He replied

 _Wow! What a sweet talker! Anyway now that I look at him from close-he is not that bad too. He is pretty cute._

'Your name?' the stranger asked.

'Uh…Akane. Akane Tendo' Akane replied a little shocked.

'Oh. A pleasant name just like your face. I am Hiro Nagasaki. As an apology will you allow me to treat you? I know of a very nice restaurant here.' Hiro smiled.

Akane was a bit hesistant. She wanted to go home. Her mood had been a bit off because of Ranma. A few moments later she replied 'Sure'

Oh their walk she found out that Hiro left Nerima and went to France with his father when he was a kid. His father returned soon but he continued his studies there. He returned a year ago as his father was ill. His father had passed away a few weeks ago. He told her that he wants to fulfill his father's last wish.

They were at the restaurant. It looked like an expensive did not want to go at first but Hiro forced her to come. Here he ordered some Cassoulet for both of them. Akane loved it. She thanked him for his treat and said that it was delicious.

On their way back Akane said 'So, your father's last wish huh!'

'Yup.'

'What was it? Maybe I could be of help.'

'Oh it was about my fiancé. I don't know her. Father left me some hints to find her. I will find her and marry her. That is his last wish.'

'I see, so you are also suffering from fiancé problem. Anyway I know almost the whole Nerima. I can help you. What are the hints?'

'He told me that she would radiate beauty and I will recognize her the first time I see her.'

'What type of hint is that?' Akane chuckled.

'Oh there is more. He said that she was youngest of her three sisters and her father held a dojo in this place.'

'….'

'Akane-chan? What's wrong?' Hiro asked in concern.

Akane didn't reply she was dumbstruck.

'Do you know her Akane-chan?'

'No. I don't know her. Thanks for the treat. I'll leave.' With this Akane ran towards the dojo. Her heart pounding. _What the fuck was that! I am youngest of three sistesr and I have a father who holds a dojo at Nerima. I can't possibly be…HIS FIANCE!?_

'It is just as you said father. She is a beauty. I recognized her the first time I saw her.' Hiro said smiling.

~~~~~~IN THE DOJO~~~~~~

'I don't remember promising your marriage to anyone but Ranma, Akane.' Tendo-san said.

'Are you sure father. You are Genma-san's friend after all.' Nabiki replied

'HEY TENDO WHAT DID YOU DO!' read a board.

'But then there are many dojos around here Akane. We don't know but there might be three sisters in some dojos too.' Kasumi told Akane.

'What dojo? Whatcha doin'?' Ranma asked as he entered the dining hall. Genma and Soun were both turned around.

'We must not tell him about it!' said Soun

'Yes!'read a board 'We should keep it a secre..'

'Oh! Ranma, maybe Akane got another suitor!' exclaimed Nabiki. Soun and Genma fell down. The atmosphere was tense. Akane was looking down. She looked up to match gaze of Ranma. His eyes were blank but it looked as if he had lot to say. 'R..Ranma?' she said.

He was not moving. He stood there- quiet. Suddenly he rushed and grabbed Akane's hand and dragged her. Everyone was left speechless. He took her to front porch.

'Who?' he finally spoke. Akane looked up at him and saw worried eyes. 'Hiro Nagasaki. He told me that his fiancé was youngest of three sisters and her father owned a dojo.'

'That might not be you.'

'I know. I am sorry to have worried you.'Akane left.

'That better not be you. Or else I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD, WHOEVER HE MIGHT BE!' Ranma groaned.

-Story4lyf-

This is my second story of Ranma ½. I am obsessed with this series. This is a little like my first story in which Akane had a boyfriend. Her Akane has a fiancée. But here Ranma will be openly showing his jealousy and criticizing Hiro. Ranma will not hesitate to say that 'Akane is his!'

Please read and review. I am more than happy to read what you guys think about my stories.

_Story4lyf_


	2. fiancee problem

Chapter 2- Fiancée problem

It was a bright day in Nerima. Ranma was up early. Rather should we say, Ranma never slept. He kept thinking about that guy. That guy whom he has never seen.

 _Hahaha I pity the guy who has to be engaged to a macho chick like 'kane. He will die within a day after eating her cooking and then he will never get near Akane and then…_

' _You're the only one for me after all, Ranma!'-Akane_

' _haha finally you understood Akane. I am the only one who can tolerate you!'_

THUD!

'What the heck!' shouted Ranma

'Why are you grinning like a fool Ranma? You are ruining the beauty of the morning. BAKA' replied Akane

'Oh am I now? You are the one who ruined my beautiful fantasy!'

'What fantasy Ranma? Huh?'

'uh..that is' _I can't tell her that I was fantasizing about me and er..Akane_ 'That's none of your business macho chick, built like a brick, your waist is so thic..'(I don't really know Ranma's insult song for Akane, this is all that I could recall, don't mind)

'SHUT THE FUCK UP RANMA! YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY MOOD! I WAS SO HAPPY THIS MORNING'

'Yea..because apparently you have a NEW fiancée, right?'

'That is not it, Ranma. We are not even sure moreover..'

 _ **DING DONG**_

'Akane-chan you have a visitor.' Informed Kasumi in her angelic sweet voice 'come in please'

'OH HIRO-KUN!' jumped Akane

 _HIRO- KUN! WTF! She never called me Ranma-kun~ Wait..Hiro as in Akane's maybe fiancée?Hah! What a perfect way to ruin a beautiful morning. Damn this guy!_ -Ranma

'Jealousy is evil Ranma' smirked Nabiki

'Wha..who is jealous!'

Suddenly something grabbed Ranma's attention and that was this random guy holding Akane's hand while greeting her like she is the only woman in his life.

'Hi Akane, it's good to see you again. You look exceptionally beautiful today!'

'Hey you brat..' Ranma tried to speak but was cut off by Akane.

'I am glad to see you again too Hiro-kun~ What brings you here? '-Akane

'It seems as if a new love story will start' commented Nabiki

'Oh well I got you some Cassoulets you seem to really like them. I also got some for your family.' Hiro smiled

'Oh you are always welcome at our house. Whenever you want. Treat this house as your own till the time you bring something for us' said Nabiki snatching the Cassoulets.

'Nabiki onee-san!'

'it's alright Akane. Your family looks really friendly.' Commented Hiro

' I don't know about others but I will be friendly if it benefits me.'

'Nabiki that's enough' said Kasumi 'You are Akane's friend so you're always welcome at our place.'

'Hey lover boy, how did you find our house anyway?' questioned Nabiki

'Oh you see Akane-chan is actually pretty popular in Nerima. I just asked people if they know about Akane Tendo's residence and they gave me the directions.' Shyly replied Hiro

'So what business do you have here pal? If it was for you Casso..cas..that French food, it's over right? Get moving.' Harshly said Ranma

'Ranma! Be polite to our guest!' said Akane as she punched Ranma.

'Well, yes that was a part of my business but there was also another thing I must do.'

Everyone started at Hiro for some time.

'What business?' asked Soun

'Huh! DAD! How long have you been here?'

'Akane, this whole time, I was here, watching over my daughter from afar.'

'We were here since the door bell rang' read a board.

'Hey old man why aren't you ever in your human form!'

'Ranma! Respect your dad! Is that what I taught you all these yea..'

'Oh yeah! How about you stay a panda forever!'

'Ranma! Mr. Saotome! We have a guest here'

'Oh sorry Akane-chan~ . Ranma get your dad some hot water'

 **Transforms back to human**

'Oh did you fall in jusenkyo too?'

'Too? What does that mean Hiro-kun? You also..'

'Oh no Akane-chan my dad fell into it. I thought your dad might have told you about it. Since they were really close friends.'

'DAD! YOU WERE CLOSE FRIENDS WITH HIRO'S DAD!?'

'uh..um…haha…I dunno..actually'

'His name was Takao Nagasaki'

'Oh you are Takao's son' said Genma

'You know them old man?' asked Ranma

'No'

'Then why did you speak?' Ranma shouted as Genma flew.

'The reason why he spoke was because he has less dialogues.' Said Nabiki

'Exactly' said Genma

'Hey can you guys stop this comedy. This is something serious you know!' shouted Akane

'So you are Takao's son. Yes, I knew him for quite some time.' Said soun

'So you do remember about the marriage promise as well right?'

'D..DAD!'

'No dear, I only promised Akane's marriage to Ranma!'

'No you also promised our marriage to that Picolet Chardin guy.' Commented Nabiki

'Yes that big mouth' replied Ranma

'I have your signature as well sir under the contract' smiled Hiro

'What does it say?' asked Genma

'It says:

 _I Soun Tendo have broken the window of my friend Takao Nagasaki's house and thus, my youngest daughter will marry his son!_

'Hey dad!'

'Well..I never knew that I'll have 3 daughters and he'll also have a son!'

'SO YOU PROMISE ANYONE ANYTHING!' shouted Akane

'I am here to get my bride' smiled Hiro 'Akane, let's marry.'

'HUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'-THE WHOLE TENDO-SOTOME FAMILY

_story4lyf_

I didn't post this because I thought people didn't like the plot. I am glad some of you like it.

Please continue to show your love and support.

Thank you.

P.S-Don't forget to review 3 3

_story4lyf_


End file.
